Meu Presente
by Lili Psique
Summary: POV, Romance Yaoi, Lemon, Spoilers Saga Hades. Miro percebe que está vivo após a luta dos cavaleiros e Athena contra Hades. Será que seu amor sempre tão contido poderá vir a tona? Pesente de Natal para a Celly M.


**Meu Presente - by Lili Psiquê**

_Presente de Natal para a querida **Celly M**_

Resumo: POV, MiroxKamus, Romance Yaoi, Lemon, Spoilers Saga Hades. Miro percebe que está vivo após a luta dos cavaleiros e Athena contra Hades. Será que seu amor sempre tão contido poderá vir a tona?

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya / Cavaleiros do Zodíaco pertence a Masami Kurumada.

_See your face every place that I walk in_

_Hear your voice every time that I'm talking_

_You will believe in me, and I will never be ignored_

_I will burn for you_

_Feel pain for you_

(…)

_I would die for you_

_I would kill for you_

_I will steal for you_

_I'd do time for you_

_I will wait for you_

_I'd make room for you_

_I'd sink ships for you_

_To be close to you_

_To be part of you_

_Because I believe in you_

_I believe in you_

_I would die for you_

_1# Crush - Garbage_

"Aaiiiiiiiii... Que maldita dor é essa? Será que eu estou no inferno? Mas... ai... se os cavaleiros de bronze conseguiram acabar com Hades, o Inferno deveria ter desaparecido com ele... Pelo menos na teoria... Só falta essa... Será que nosso sacrifício não valeu de nada? Lógico, deixar as coisas nas mãos daqueles incompetentes dos cavaleiros de bronze só podia dar nisso mesmo... ai.. Zeus... só posso estar no Inferno... que dor horrível."

Me mexi, enquanto me livrava daqueles pensamentos. Afinal, precisava descobrir onde raios eu havia ido parar. Mas, assustado, percebi que estava deitado em uma cama. Aliás, parecia muito com a minha cama! Tentei falar qualquer coisa, gritar, mas a voz não saía... Porém, a simples constatação de que eu estava vivo era maravilhosa! Vivo! Deu pra entender? Vivo!

Tentei me sentar, o que foi impossível. A dor lancinante que me invadiu me impediu de tentar qualquer movimento brusco. Percebi ainda que alguém estava no quarto, e que se dirigia até a cama, pois havia percebido que eu tinha acordado.

- _Bonjour_! Sempre teimoso, _non_? Fica quieto, Miro!

"Kamus! Kamus está aqui! Não é possível, eu estou dormindo ainda! Estou vivo e Kamus está no meu quarto! Mas... ele morreu também!"

Abri meus olhos com uma dificuldade inacreditável. São nessas horas em que damos valor aos atos simples do cotidiano. A claridade quase me cegou, não consegui mantê-los abertos. Kamus percebeu, e rapidamente fechou as cortinas, acendendo apenas um lampião na mesinha ao lado da cama.

Voltou, e sentou-se ao meu lado. Consegui gemer um 'Kamus' bem baixinho, e ele correu em colocar os dedos em meus lábios.

- Não fale nada, _mon ami_. Seu corpo ainda está muito machucado. Seria melhor que você voltasse a dormir. Eu ficarei aqui ao seu lado.

"Do meu lado? É isso... estou nos Elísios! Só pode ser isso!"

Me senti ainda mais esgotado, mas comecei a acreditar veemente que devia estar no paraíso, apesar de ainda me sentir mortalmente dolorido. Kamus começou a mexer nos meus cabelos, e logo voltei a dormir.

Não sabia quanto tempo mais eu havia dormido, mas imaginei que foram alguns dias. Acordei a noite, com o aquariano deitado na minha cama, ao meu lado. Consegui me virar aos pouquinhos, e percebi que meu corpo já não doía tanto. Vi que Kamus dormia, e me perdi apreciando aquela cena, que até então havia sido a mais linda da minha vida. Ele, ali deitado, com os olhos levemente cerrados, gracioso como só um francês poderia ser. Estava dormindo de lado, com os braços abraçando o corpo, e seus cabelos azuis acinzentados espalhados pelo seu rosto delicado e braços alvos. Consegui retirar alguns fios de seu rosto, para poder admirá-lo melhor, mas Kamus percebeu o movimento e acordou.

- Quer dizer que o senhor já voltou para nós?

Só consegui sorrir. Aquilo tudo era surreal demais!

- Consegue falar alguma coisa, Miro?

- Hum... o que... houve? Estou mesmo... no... meu templo? - As palavras saíram arrastadas, com dificuldade. Era como se eu tivesse ficado uma eternidade de boca fechada.

- Sim, _mon ami_, está. Vou trazer alguma coisa para você comer, e aí conversamos.

Aquilo estava cada vez mais esquisito. Pra quem ainda não notou o óbvio, eu vou explicar. Eu amo esse aquariano desde que consigo me lembrar. Acho que o amei assim que o conheci aqui no Santuário, ao chegarmos com nossas armaduras de ouro. Nos tornamos amigos rápido, apesar dele estar sempre me censurando, e eu sempre o provocando.

Na batalha das doze casas, pensei que morreria quando senti que aquele cavaleirinho de bronze, discípulo dele, o havia matado. Pois eu nunca contei pra ele que o queria muito mais do que como um amigo. Sempre soube que faria qualquer coisa pelo Kamus. Eu roubaria, mataria, morreria por ele. Minha devoção ao meu amor era maior até do que a devoção à nossa Deusa. E eu não conseguia me censurar por isso.

Passei os meses seguintes apenas sobrevivendo. Minha vida passou a servir só para proteger Athena, e nada mais. Não me interessava por nada, apenas me preparava para a batalha que eu sabia que iria chegar. E não me surpreendi quando soube que os enviados de Hades estavam no Santuário. Muitas vezes rezei para que a Guerra Santa ocorresse logo, para que eu pudesse encontrar Kamus mais uma vez, mesmo que fosse no Inferno.

E qual foi a minha surpresa ao saber que ele estava ao lado dos espectros? Justo ele, Kamus, que alardeava a luta pela justiça, que sentia um orgulho absurdo em saber que estava ao lado do bem, como ele podia atacar a nossa Deusa? Tive tantas dúvidas ao pensar se realmente poderíamos estar em lados opostos, mas elas se dissiparam ao sentir a morte de Shaka.

Senti repulsa. Ódio. Amava-o com todas as minhas forças, de todas as maneiras possíveis! Clichê? Lógico! O amor é sempre clichê. Minha decepção era tão grande, que queriamatar Aquário com minhas próprias mãos. Acho que só Athena deve imaginar como me repreendi ao descobrir que ainda estávamos todos do mesmo lado. E pude lhe ver apenas mais uma vez, no Muro das Lamentações, no momento da morte de todos nós. Acabou ali. Um amor tão bonito, mas que jamais pude expressar como gostaria. E morri acreditando que jamais o veria novamente.

- Aqui está, Miro. Pelo que me lembro, acho que você gosta de tudo isso.

Havia tanta comida naquela bandeja que me embrulhei só com a visão. Meu apetite era zero. Kamus me ajudou a sentar, com toda a delicadeza possível, e colocou a bandeja em cima das minhas pernas.

- Kamus... me desculpe, mas eu não estou com fome.

- Mas você vai comer. Sabe há quanto tempo você está dormindo? Uma semana. É um dos últimos a acordar. Você passou todo esse tempo só na base de soro, pois seu corpo estava debilitado demais.

Só aí percebi as marcas roxas nas costas da minha mão e na dobra do braço. Realmente, parecia que eu fora picado várias vezes.

- Mas... eu não quero... - E aquele olhar gelado do Kamus me convenceu a não reclamar e comer logo de uma vez.

Na primeira colherada daquela sopa sem graça percebi como eu estava faminto. Comi tudo o que meu estômago permitiu, desesperado, enquanto ele ria da minha boca suja.

- Miro, também não precisa comer tão rápido! Vá devagar.

Terminei a refeição, tomei a água que ele me ofereceu, e olhei pra esse rosto perfeito... Lindo, como sempre. Mas alguma coisa estava estranha, diferente... Ah, você estava sorrindo! Kamus de Aquário, sorrindo! Se mais alguém visse aquilo sua reputação de cavaleiro do gelo iria por água abaixo. Acho que fiz uma cara tão idiota, que logo você fechou a cara novamente.

Com a constante delicadeza, retirou a bandeja do meu colo, e sentou-se novamente ao meu lado.

- Kamus... O que houve? - Agora a voz saiu com menos dificuldade.

- Nós fomos ressucitados, Miro.

Minha cara foi de completo assombro.

- Ressucitados?

- Sim, _mon ami_. Os cavaleiros de bronze e Athena acabaram com Hades, e voltaram ao Santuário. Como a Guerra Santa acabou, e agora podemos desfrutar de paz, a Deusa resolveu nos dar uma chance de viver sem ter a obrigação de participar de batalhas. E trouxe-nos de volta a vida. Eu acordei rápido, mas alguns de nós sofreram mais, pois os corpos e cosmos estavam muito debilitados. Você, Mú e Aioria foram os que mais demoraram para acordar. Athena chegou a pensar que talvez vocês não conseguiriam realmente voltar a vida.

Percebi que seus olhos encheram de lágrimas ao pronunciar a última frase. Por um segundo achei que ele iria chorar.

- Mas... e agora? Simplesmente estamos de volta a vida? E o nosso dever junto à Deusa?

- Ela pretende fazer uma reunião dourada quando todos acordarem. O que eu posso te adiantar é que nem todos voltaram a vida... Shion, Dhoko e Aioros não voltaram. Não me pergunte quais foram as prioridades de Athena ao escolher quem ressucitar, mas sei que Saga, Kanon, Afrodite, Máscara, Shura, Shaka, Aldebaran e eu estamos ok. Aioria e Mú ainda estão de cama, apesar de contra a vontade deles. Não vamos ser dispensados do nosso posto, mas parece que não precisaremos ficar o tempo todo no Santuário ou em treinamento e missões, e poderemos ter uma vida mais parecida com a dos jovens de nossa idade.

A última frase veio com sarcasmo. Pelo que conheço do cubo de gelo, ele não aprovava mesmo essa história toda de 'viver'. O que soava estranho até pra mim. Eram tantas oportunidades novas, experiências que eu queria ter, mas agora tudo soava vazio... Quando mais novo eu teimava em arranjar confusões, beijava qualquer um que desse trela... Não tenho nem idéia de com quantas pessoas eu já passei a noite. Fazia isso pra mostrar a mim mesmo que eu ainda tinha uma vida alheia a todo treinamento. E agora que eu poderia ter essa vida, não via sentido algum nela.

Me recuperei logo. Apesar de que, com um enfermeiro daquele, dava vontade até de ficar mais tempo de cama. Logo Áries e Leão também saíram das camas, e a reunião dourada foi convocada. Athena falou tudo aquilo que Kamus já havia me dito. Não estávamos sendo liberados de nossos postos, mas poderíamos cultivar relacionamentos com mais liberdade, sair do Santuário, viajar, e quem tinha família estava liberado para ir vê-la. As ausências deveriam ser comunicadas, para que houvesse sempre pelo menos uma dupla de cavaleiros de outro no Santuário, mas algumas regras como o constante uso das armaduras douradas foram deixadas de lado.

Perdido. Foi assim que me senti naqueles dias após a reunião. Demorei para me acostumar com a nova vida. Os treinos foram cortados pela metade. Tínhamos a tarde inteira livre. E o que eu ia fazer a tarde inteira? Comecei a freqüentar a vida noturna grega, algo que eu sempre tive vontade de fazer, mas nem isso me atraia.

Minha paixão por Kamus parecia ainda mais latente, e cada vez em que eu pensava nele ficava cheio de dúvidas. O fofoqueiro do Afrodite fez questão de fazer piadinhas com o fato do aquariano ter cuidado sozinho de mim. Todos os outros cavaleiros tiveram ajudas diferentes, com revezamentos e auxílio de profissionais. Mas disseram que Kamus fez questão de cuidar de mim sozinho.

Eu não sabia o que pensar. Notei os olhares que ele me deu enquanto estávamos no meu Templo, e o carinho exacerbado que dirigiu pra mim, mas eu podia estar imaginando coisas. Ele é meu amigo. Um grande amigo. Tenho muita afeição pelo Afrodite, por exemplo, e cuidaria dele da mesma maneira que fui cuidado. O que mais me intriga é o fato do cavaleiro mais frio do zodíaco ter sido tão caloroso, mesmo tendo laços fortes de amizade comigo.

- #- # -

Rapidamente tornaram-se comum as nossas bagunças, as saídas de finais de semana, as viagens. Quando chegou o final de ano, quase todos os cavaleiros correram para conseguir uma folga no Ano Novo ou no Natal. Os únicos que permaneciam sempre no Santuário eram Shaka e Mú, que tornaram-se namorados, e Kamus, que parecia não se adaptar a essa nova situação. Não sei se ele iria ficar na Grécia por não ter família, ou se simplesmente porque não dava bola para esses feriados.

Eu andava ressabiado demais para ir vê-lo nos últimos dias, e comecei a sentir que nossa amizade estava deteriorando-se. Sempre que nos encontrávamos, olhávamos um nos olhos do outro e ficávamos corados. Infantil, né? Tão fortes para enfrentarmos deuses e milhares de inimigos, mas completamente imaturos no que diz respeito a relacionamentos.

Acabei avisando à Saori que também ficaria na Grécia. Os cavaleiros de bronze também ficaram, e, quando Shaka e Mú souberam que eu e o Kamus ficaríamos aqui no Natal, resolveram viajar para a Índia.

E aqui estou eu. Em pé. Plantado nos fundos do meu Templo, olhando para Aquário. É véspera de Natal, e eu não tenho nem o que cear. Já me perguntei umas 1000 vezes por que não aceitei o convite de Aldebaran para ir conhecer o Brasil, ou o de Afrodite para ir à Suécia. A resposta está lá em cima.

Se fosse uma luta, eu já teria atacado meu inimigo há tempos. Mas não, tô parecendo um moleque de 14 anos com medo de chegar em alguém. Tá, se eu fosse um 'rapaz inocente', até vai, mas minha inocência foi pro saco há tanto tempo... Só o Kamus para me deixar sem reação.

Respirei fundo, e subi. A escadaria, que sempre achei longuíssima quando me dirigia às maçantes reuniões do templo do mestre, passou em segundos. A entrada de Aquário está aí, na minha frente. E se o picolé estiver dormindo? Aí, eu vou ser enxotado...

Entrei no templo com calma. Me dirigi a parte reclusa, onde se encontra a sala. Como a casa de Kamus é redonda, os cômodos dele se dispõem de uma maneira diferente dos meus. Mas eu já conhecia aquela casa como a palma da minha mão. Me enfiei lá várias vezes quando mais novo.

Obviamente Kamus sentiu minha aproximação, e antes que eu pudesse bater de leve na porta, ele me pediu para entrar.

- Oi, Kamus! - Vi o geladinho sentado na sala.

- Oi, Miro! O que o traz aqui? Não quis viajar?

- Hum... Bem... Eu não estava fim, sabe? - E sentei-me no sofá, em frente a ele. Realmente, a pergunta dele foi bem colocada. O que raios eu fui fazer lá?

Kamus arregalou os olhos, com uma expressão quase que divertida.

- Está tudo bem?

- Sim, está, e não me olhe com essa cara. Só não estava a fim de viajar.

- Eu só estranhei... Você nunca foi de ficar em casa numa sexta à noite, principalmente em feriados. Não te convidaram pra nada?

- Eu já disse. Não estava a fim de fazer nada.

Silêncio. Maldito silêncio. Eu tinha milhares de coisas pra falar, mas Kamus voltou os olhos para o livro que ele estava lendo antes de eu chegar lá, e eu fiquei com a maior cara de idiota. Acho que ele também não pretendia cear. Ficamos desse jeito uns 10 minutos, até que o francês fechou o livro.

- Você está mesmo entediado, _non_? Quer beber alguma coisa?

- Ahn?

- Miro, acorda, pelos deuses! O que está acontecendo? - Tá, eu estava bem longe naquela hora. Tenho culpa se me perdi imaginando o Papai Noel me dando o Kamus de presente?

- Desculpa, eu viajei.

- Percebi. - Ele foi até o bar que ficava ali no canto da sala. Pegou uma garrafa de champagnhe, e duas taças.

- Hum, champagnhe... Aposto que é francês!

- Sim, acertou. Eu trouxe da França há alguns anos, antes da Guerra Santa. É um Moet Chandon.

- Pra mim, champagnhe é tudo igual. E é óbvio: quanto mais caro, melhor, certo?

- Ai, Miro... não vou te explicar.

- Mas esse aí não é caro?

- Hum... razoavelmente.

- E você vai abri-lo assim, sem ter nenhuma ocasião especial?

- Oras, a sua visita é uma ocasião especial.

Merda! Fiquei vermelho! Isso, dêem risadas da minha cara. Eu fiquei morrendo de vergonha mesmo. O Kamus falou isso como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Tá, pode até ser que isso seja algo extremamente simples pra ele. Afinal, nós somos os melhores amigos. Não somos?

- Miro, fala logo, o que está acontecendo? - Ele me entregou a taça com o líquido borbulhante, e voltou a sentar-se no sofá, mas dessa vez ao meu lado.

- Por que? - Sorvi um gole. Que gosto maravilhoso!

- Nunca te vi tão distraído!

- Hum... ah, é, hoje eu tô mesmo meio avoado. - O gole agora quase acabou com o conteúdo da taça. A garrafa estava na mesinha ao lado do estofado, e ele rapidamente encheu minha taça novamente.

- Me diz, o que foi?

- Kamus... não foi nada. Um brinde... à nossa nova vida! - Olhei para ele e ergui a taça.

- Não, Miro. Um brinde a nós.

Ele deve estar fazendo algum treino em como me deixar completamente desconcertado. E está tendo sucesso.

Depois de umas 3 doses eu relaxei. Não me lembro a última vez em que conversamos tanto, e de vê-lo rindo assim. Kamus ainda abriu uma garrafa de vinho, e outra de vodca. Eu não sou nem um pouco fraco para bebida, mas não costumo beber vodca. E eu fiquei nervoso, não fui nem um pouco sensato. Bebi demais mesmo.

- Chega, Escorpião! Achei que você estava acostumado a beber.

- Kamus, eu estou acostumado a beber. E não estou bêbado, só estou soltinho.

- Soltinho? O que você quer dizer com soltinho?

- Ah, relaxado, desencanado. - Eu não estava sentado no sofá. Eu estava largado, quase deitado.

Kamus pareceu hesitar. Sei lá, ele ficou olhando pra mim com uma cara meio boba, como se estivesse tomando alguma decisão.

- O que foi?

- Nada. Você está mesmo mal.

- Não tô, Kamus! Que saco. Olha só! - E me levantei. Eu não estava mal! Quem ele pensa que eu sou? Antes dele aprender a beber eu já tinha tido vários porres. Não que isso seja motivo de louvor, mas não é legal ele ficar me tirando de fraco pra bebida!

Cambaleei e me sentei de novo. Gargalhando. Tá, talvez eu não estivesse tão bem assim.

- Tá vendo! Como você é teimoso, Miro!

- E você é um chato! Vai dizer que você está sóbrio!

- Não estou sóbrio, mas não estou bêbado.

- Você já ficou bêbado alguma vez?

- Nunca.

Mas por que ele continua me olhando assim esquisito?

- Aí, tá vendo? Você é certinho demais, nunca faz nada! Sei lá, acho que nós temos que aproveitar essa nova oportunidade. Não quero deixar nada pra trás dessa vez. E se eu tivesse morrido mesmo? São tantas as coisas que eu sempre quis fazer e não fiz...

Eu sei, eu sei... tô divagando. Não sei como esse papo tem a ver com o fato dele nunca ter tido um porre.

Kamus me olhou ainda mais esquisito, se isso era possível. Sei lá, parecia que ele estava travando uma batalha interna terrível. Será que eu tô incomodando?

- A vida é efêmera, Miro, todos nós sabemos disso. Eu, pelo menos, sempre soube. Nós não podemos mesmo deixar de fazer algo que queremos, pois podemos não ter mais oportunidades.

Ele chegou mais perto de mim, e segurou a minha mão. Quer saber? Às favas com meus medos.

Beijei. Na boca.

Fiquei esperando o empurrão que me levaria ao chão, mas ele não veio. Kamus devia estar bêbado, só pode. Aconteceu rápido demais. Coloquei uma mão na nuca dele, fazendo com que ele virasse o pescoço. Passei a língua nos lábios dele, e... surpresa! Ele abriu a boca.

Achei que eu tinha o controle da situação, que ele estava retribuindo só por causa da surpresa. Ledo engano. Kamus se debruçou sobre mim, fazendo com que nós ficássemos deitados no sofá. Descobri porque chamam esse beijo de francês. Fica muito melhor quando ele é praticado com alguém de lá. Logo estávamos ofegantes, entre carícias ardentes. Ele explorava a minha boca com paixão, e eu retribuía. Nossos braços se cruzavam enquanto trocávamos carinhos nas costas, no pescoço e nos cabelos.

Kamus soltou minha boca e começou a morder meu queixo, meu pescoço. Retirei a camiseta dele, sem encontrar resistência alguma. Ele apoiou uma mão em minha perna, próximo ao meu quadril, por baixo da minha túnica curta. Quanto mais ele mordia meu pescoço, mais eu gemia, deixando meu corpo movimentar-se como se eu já estivesse sendo possuído.

O desejo de Kamus roçava em minha perna, preso pela calça justa. Ficamos um bom tempo assim, apenas aproveitando aquela aproximação que foi esperada por mim durante tanto tempo.

De repente ele levantou seu tronco e me olhou nos olhos, com as faces rubras, belo, sem conseguir conter a malícia em seus olhos azuis. Respirou fundo, tentando vestir a máscara de impassibilidade tão usual dele.

- Miro... Você está fazendo isso porque está bêbado? Se estiver, acho melhor pararmos.

Eu comecei a rir. Gargalhar. Sempre que eu fico muito nervoso começo a dar risada. Eu sei, é um tique ridículo, mas não consigo me controlar.

Quase que eu estrago tudo.

Ele se levantou do sofá, arrumando seus cabelos, e já começou a procurar sua camiseta, que eu tinha jogado em algum lugar no chão. Percebi que, pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu o deixei sem graça. Corri para consertar a merda que eu fiz.

- Espera! Eu não estou bêbado, já te disse! E, mesmo se estivesse, já fiquei sóbrio.

- Tudo bem então, Miro, entendi. Mas eu não quero ser mais uma conquista sua. Por favor, acho melhor você ir embora. - Nem olhou pra mim quando disse isso. Foi frio, distante.

- Mais uma conquista? Você nunca entende nada, não é mesmo? Olha pra mim! - Não deu, as lágrimas desceram. Não podia perdê-lo assim, depois de sentir seu gosto! Ele não olhou até eu gritar. - Merda, Kamus, olha pra mim! Eu te amo!

Pronto, falei! Ou ele me escorraça do templo ou se derrete... Vamos lá, meu cubo de gelo, derreta, vai...

Seu olhar deixou de ser frio e tornou-se terno.

- Você tem certeza disso?

- Mais do que qualquer coisa. Eu morreria por você. Roubaria, mataria, abandonaria meu posto de cavaleiro. Te amo mais do que à nossa Deusa. E não agüento mais ficar sem você! Pelos deuses, Kamus, não me mande embora!

Ele me beijou. Me abraçou com força e me beijou como eu jamais pensei que ele fosse capaz. Quente. Apaixonado. Lascivo. Devasso...

Me deitou no chão da sala, e voltamos ao mesmo ponto onde havíamos parado. Ele colocou novamente a mão por baixo da minha túnica, e eu acariciei com leveza seu sexo, ainda preso na calça justa.

Beijos, mordidas, arranhões. Desespero, paixão. Amor, carinho. Tudo isso misturava-se aos gemidos altos, que saiam tanto da minha boca como da dele. Ainda bem que as outras casas estavam vazias.

Kamus desamarrou a faixa que prendia minha túnica e puxou-a pela minha cabeça, e em seguida terminou de me desnudar. Coloquei a mão no cós de sua calça, e ele atendeu meu pedido implícito naquele gesto. Logo estávamos nus, deitados no chão do sala, suados. Eu tinha as pernas dobradas, facilitando a posição dele. Senti a ereção de Kamus perto das minhas nádegas, e não hesitei. Queria desesperadamente ser possuído por aquele homem particularmente deslumbrante. Sim, pois nunca havia visto Kamus tão belo.

E ele atendeu os meus desejos. Me invadiu com calma, tranqüilo, carinhoso, enquanto distribuía beijos pelo meu rosto e meu pescoço. Assim que me senti completo, enlacei seu tronco com minhas pernas. Não queria sair dali jamais. Era aquele meu lugar, sendo com aquele que eu mais amava.

Nos movimentamos lentamente por alguns minutos, mas logo o ritmo tornou-se frenético. Ele me estimulou, e logo alcancei o orgasmo, poucos segundos antes dele. Mas não foi o sexo a melhor parte. O melhor foi quando ele descansou aquele corpo perfeito em cima do meu, sem pudores ou vergonhas, e sussurrou no meu ouvido aquilo que eu quis ouvir a minha vida inteira.

- _Jet'aime_.

É... eu devia ter me declarado antes. Athena, me lembre de te agradecer a ressurreição! E, Papai Noel, valeu pelo presente...

**Fim**

Comments:

Nunca pensei que seria tão difícil escrever em primeira pessoa. A maior guerra não foi dar personalidade ao personagem, mas os verbos. Toda hora eu voltava pra corrigir alguma coisa. Por isso, se houver algum lapso temporal aí, foi mal. E o lance de rir quando nervoso... puts, sou eu. Sempre pioro qualquer discussão porque me acabo em gargalhadas.

Celly, querida, o que dizer? Espero que você tenha um natal especial, e um ano novo maravilhoso. Te adoro horrores!!! Mas acho que você já sabe disso, né? Sei que não é exatamente o que você queria, mas fiz com todo o esmero possível.

Beijos!!!

Lili Psiquê


End file.
